


You Make A Cute Lumberjack

by LipstickAndWhiskey (CopperMarigolds)



Series: #lipsdoeswinterdrabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 00:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopperMarigolds/pseuds/LipstickAndWhiskey
Summary: Prompt- you took me on a cut-your-own-christmas-tree-farm date & holy frick you make a cute lumberjack I WAS UNPREPAREDRequested by @super-nova-cain on tumblr





	You Make A Cute Lumberjack

**Author's Note:**

> So this “drabble” may have gotten away from me. Hope y'all enjoy!

  


[Gif by heike-251](https://tmblr.co/Zk8Ikq2R6dTLb)

****You felt giddy as you bounded down the steps of your house, the cold chill of the air nipping at your nose and cheeks. You couldn’t help the smile that pulled at the corners of your mouth as you took in the sight before you. There Benny was, arms crossed as he leaned against his old Chevy truck, his smile blossoming as you came into view. He was quick to straighten up, tugging on the end of his pea coat as you approached.

“So, Mister Lafitte…” you drawled, “where exactly are you taking me today?”

His smile cranked up a notch. “I told ya it was a surprise, darlin’.”

You rolled your eyes. He’d said as much when he’d asked for your number and a date in his small diner. You’d been flirting over coffee for weeks, sharing soft glances over the old formica bar. It was sweet the way he asked, half confident and half shy, his nervous smile and gorgeous blue eyes too much for your weak heart to handle. You gladly wrote your name on his hand in blue ink, scrawling your name as clearly as you could for him to read. At the last second, you added a small heart, heat burning in your cheeks at the way he looked fondly down at it. He promised he’d take you on a special date- something that he was sure was gonna blow any competition away. As if he had any.

He was quick to usher you into his truck, holding your hand as you climbed up into it and shutting the door after you sat. He rushed over to the driver’s seat and climbed in too, pulling out an old green thermos.

“Thought you might enjoy my world famous hot chocolate, since it’s so cold out.”

“World famous, eh?”

He unscrewed the lid, pouring a small amount into it before handing it to you. “That’s what Elizabeth says, anyway.”

Guilt settled into your gut like lead. You knew you’d have to tell him sooner or later, but you hated the fact that it felt like it came sooner than you’d hoped.

You took the cap, letting the heat of it warm your hands.

“Everythin’ alright? I didn’t- did I say somethin’ wrong?”

“No, no!” you assured him. “it’s just- I have to tell you something.”

His brows rose as he settled back into his seat. “You can tell me anythin’. Is this about Elizabeth? Because she’s-”

“She’s your family. I know.”

He looked at you blankly.

You sighed. “I- the reason I started coming to the diner was because the Winchesters sent me. Well, Dean specifically. He was worried about you.”

“He what?”

“Dean was worried that you might… Want to go back to purgatory after getting back. He told me you didn’t feel like you fit in. And he was afraid you might…”

“Might kill m'self?”

You cringed at his bluntness. “Yeah. You know Dean. He worries.”

“So you know…”

“That you’re a vampire? Yeah.”

“So was all o’ this just-” He furrowed his brows. 

“No. I mean, at first I was just an old hunting buddy that they called. They just wanted me to check up on you. Then I spent more time there… Got to know you better.” You looked down at the drink in your hands. “Developed a giant crush.” 

“So you… you like me, fangs an’ all? You’re not just here to keep tabs on me?”

You looked at him, seeing the hesitant hopefulness pouring out of him. “Yeah. Fangs and all, Benny. I just- I wanted to be honest with you. You brought up Elizabeth, and I just-” 

He reached across the cabin and took your hand, the other still holding your drink.

“Would it be weird if I said I was relieved right now?”

It was your turn to furrowed your brows. “You are?”

He laughed, blue eyes twinkling in mirth. “You hafta admit, it makes things a lot simpler now. Don’t need t’ hide what we are from each other.” 

“That’s true,” you said. “And you don’t have to hide drinking in front of me, either. I even know a few guys if you need some more.”

“You’re too good to be true, you know that?”

“Oh, shut up,” you said, willing the heat in your face to subside.

“Beautiful, smart, funny, a badass Hunter… Doesn’t mind that I’m older than sliced bread and have extra sharp teeth that could rip a man’s throat open.”

You shrugged. “I’ve dated worse.”

He looked at you for a moment before you cracked a smile, his eyes rolling automatically. “Lord above, what am I gonna do with you, woman?”

“Well, I was hoping we were gonna go on a date.” 

You were wholly unprepared for what awaited you. You stood in a foot of snow, watching as it floated to the ground as Benny circled a tree about a foot taller than himself.

“You’re seriously gonna chop down your own Christmas tree?” you asked for what felt like the hundredth time.

His axe hung over his shoulder, the red plaid of his jacket making him look like some cute lumberjack of your dreams. “Sure am. Never did like buying one. Always felt so impersonal.”

“So you’re just gonna…” You gestured to the tree. 

“Yes ma'am.“

You weren’t prepared.

He let his axe dangle from his hand as he stood closer to the tree, then raised it, swinging it into the wood with a satisfying chop. Each swing was calculated, each chop making the butterflies in your stomach flutter. Finally, the tree fell, only for Benny to scoop it up over his shoulder as if it weighed as much as a feather.

"You… Need any help?” you asked as he slung his axe back over his opposite shoulder.

He grinned at you. “Nope.”

It was a quick trip back to his truck. He insisted on you getting inside as he strapped the tree down in the back, even going as far as to wrap his own bulky scarf around you. He paused for a moment as he looked at you, his lips parting as he stared at yours, but to your disappointment he took a deep breath and shut the door behind him.

He climbed into the truck shortly after, his breath visible thanks to the cold weather.

“You make a cute lumberjack,” you said, stunning both him and yourself. It was either brave or stupid to say, mortification setting in regardless. He didn’t seem to mind, though. He chuckled as he started up the engine, sending you a heart-stopping smile as he drove you home. 


End file.
